


Kai Hiwatari

by KedakaiOkami



Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [5]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: A reflective piece on Kai's character.
Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kai Hiwatari

The paint on Kai’s face wasn’t the only thing mask-like about him. The paint washed off, but Kai always wore a mask. To the world Kai seemed confident and in control, intimidating. But that was what Kai wanted the world to think. In reality Kai was insecure. His mother had died when he was young, his father abandoned him and his grandfather had used him as a tool. So utterly betrayed by his family, the people who are supposed to have your back by default, Kai couldn’t bring himself to trust people. Closing them out was his defence against any future betrayal.

But then he’d met Takao and the others and was put in charge of their team. He’d hated them and used them only for the Holy Beasts they’d possessed. They were stupid and immature and over-friendly, and not the sort of people Kai would associate with under normal circumstances.

And they were determined and they were loyal and they didn’t give up on Kai when he gave up on them. And maybe, just maybe, they were worth the risk of being hurt again. But the fear and insecurity was deeply rooted and Kai could never drop his walls fully. He needed his shield, it was a part of him and they accepted that. He’d dropped some of the cold exterior and they were content.

But they were still stupid, and they were still annoying, but he accepted that now. It was part of them, just as his walls were part of him. He’d grown used to them and if he was honest with himself he liked having the fools around because it meant he wasn’t alone. But Kai wouldn’t admit that to them or even himself, because admitting that he wanted their company meant that he’d be vulnerable. Instead he focussed on them and their needs, if it wasn’t about him then no one would know of his weaknesses. If it was about them then he would be needed. He would be wanted.

Their needs were simple and he knew the best methods. Sometimes it was a lecture for their stupidity. But he never held it against them when the telling off was over. Sometimes it was advice, a tip on what to do. Something they already knew to be pointed out for them. Sometimes words weren’t enough and touch was needed. A simple hand on the shoulder said everything he wasn’t articulate enough to cover.

Kai couldn’t deny he cared for his friends anymore. He couldn’t deny they were his friends anymore. The tears he himself had shed when he’d seen how selflessly loyal they were, his anger at how Boris had hurt Rei in their match, his pride in Takao’s victory over Yuriy. It was easier to trust after they’d taught him that not everybody was out to hurt him. Trust easily given was easily broken though, however unintentional. And guilt was hard to cast aside.

A new friend gained and lost his trust in very little time, and holding that against Yuuga had been disastrous for the boy. Something Kai could never forgive himself for. He couldn’t fail a friend again, no matter what, and he fought fiercely for them, to support them, to protect them.

He would always be wary of abandonment, but he knew that the friends who’d broken through his walls would still be there even if they did go their separate ways. He wasn’t so naïve to think that nothing could change and they were all from different countries anyway.

Kai found that they could push him further in beyblading than he would have ever given them credit for when they first met and he respected each of them. Following his own path he was met with acceptance from them, some sooner than others, and Kai was at last content and at peace.


End file.
